The inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an etching method using plasma and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device including the etching method.
In general, a series of processes including depositions, etching, cleansing, etc. may be performed to fabricate a semiconductor device. The processes may be performed by depositions, etching, or cleaning apparatuses having process chambers. For example, the etching process is performed in an etching apparatus having its corresponding process chamber. In the etching process, a film to be etched in the etching process has a high etch rate, whereas a film to not be etched in the etching process has a low etch rate. Also, damage to the film in the etching process is reduced or avoided. To embody the above, direct plasma technology such as capacitive coupled plasma (CCP) or inductively coupled plasma (ICP) is employed. The direct plasma technology or direct plasma includes technology to directly generate plasma in a process chamber that is a wafer processing space or plasma generated thereby. However, when the direct plasma is used, the improvement of selectivity in an etching process may be restricted. Also, even a film that does not require etching may be damaged.